Betelgeuse, The Howling Quasar
Betelgeuse, The Howling Quasar is a Quantum Destructor from Zelem's Nexus. His abilities are similar to Polaris's, but he also has other unique abilities, like actually ''banishing heroes into another dimension. Lore ''Son of Crogenitor Polaris, Betelgeuse was an engineer helping to build his battle suit. But when Polaris's suit was destroyed and he was severely injured, Betelgeuse was shocked. When he found his father with Xylan, he thought there would be someone who can help him. After a few quiet months, he personally contacted Xylan about what happened to his father. Xylan said that he would be all right. But Betelgeuse wanted to know for himself. Xylan decided to help Betelgeuse in his situation. He made a similar pact to Xylan that his father made to him, and it would result in the eventual downfall of the galaxy. Betelgeuse was transfected into a powerful warrior capable of sniping enemies with his gravitic back cannons, banishing oppositing forces with gravity rifts, and firing bullets made of spacetime energy. Behaviour, Attacks and Traits *Has the basic abilities of Polaris (firing six shots, slamming the ground to knock back heroes, teleporting) *Uses his back cannons to fire singularity bombs into the sky that rain down on players. Players that take the direct impact are banished to an alternate world. The singularity persists as a Gravity Well. **In the other dimension, Betelgeuse can teleport to there and attack the banished heroes with impunity. **In Invasion and Apocalypse, Gravity Wells pull heroes with enough force to pull them toward it, and it banishes Heroes on contact. *If other players are not in the Boss pit with Betelgeuse, he will fire at them from where they are. *When a hero escapes banishment (It lasts about 10/20/30 seconds, and switching is impossible during the banish.), they teleport near where they were banished, enabling the Destructor to snipe again. Download Files Strategy HELIX Speech: Destructor Betelgeuse. Son of Crogenitor Polaris, he also had a destructive heritage. It was as if being a Destructor runs in his family. Entrance Sparks will bounce toward a center point, creating a growing sphere. When the sphere fully grows, Betelgeuse will blast out of the sphere, and roar like Merak. Battle Make sure everyone is in the Boss pit before he appears. Betelgeuse will snipe Heroes that are not in the Boss pit. Banished heroes must survive a variety of hazards in the alternate dimension, and Betelgeuse can occasionally attack them there, as well. Betelgeuse can teleport and will fire a set of six shots at heroes, which are part of Polaris's abilities. Death When Betelgeuse's Health Bar reaches 0, he will reel back from the damage, and begin to emit rays of light on his body. More rays will emit, until Betelgeuse is completely enveloped. Then the rays abruptly disappear, as a fading roar is heard. Only the mask remains. Gallery CRE_Betelgeuse, The Howling Quasar-17f3677b_ful.png|Onslaught variants CRE_Betelgeuse, The Howling Quasar-17f3677c_ful.png|Invasion variants CRE_Betelgeuse, The Howling Quasar-17f3677d_ful.png|Apocalypse variants Trivia *Betelgeuse's Onslaught, Invasion, and Apocalypse variants have the hands and feet of Magnos, Maldri, and Andromeda respectively. *Invasion Betelgeuse's back is lined with Pyro Cisterns. *Pyro Cisterns are Char's Cashout weapon. *Betelgeuse's Apoc Variant also has Meditron's default weapon as his back cannons. *Betelgeuse doesn't technically ''spawn minions; instead, he sends players to a different area that contains an assortment of enemies and hazards. *Betelgeuse is the only known Crogenitor who is blood related to another Crogenitor, in this case Polaris, who is his father. *The Corruptor can use Betelgeuse's singularity bombs ability, but won't actually banish heroes to an alternate world; they are simply banished as if affected by ''Dimensional Rift. Category:Zelem's Nexus Category:Quantum Category:Enemies Category:Destructors Category:Bosses Category:Darkspore